A drop in the space
by miakiss
Summary: Puck es un pirata espacial, que vive su vida de sistema en sistema. Haciendo trabajos de contrabando y fungiendo como mercenario a la vez que busca a su hermana perdida.


**|Pareja/Personajes:** Puckurt, Smysky, Santana, Finn, Artie, OC

**|Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Glee pertenece a RIB, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo por entretención.

**|Advertencias:** Lenguaje soez, lemmon, violencia, escenas furry.

**|Tipo:** Multichapter

**|Estado**: Completo

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_**Abril 30, año 4678 después de la Gran Guerra. **_

_**Planeta Terra: A las afueras del país Nova, **_

_**En una pequeña granja llamada Lima cercana a la costa.**_

_El pequeño Noah Puckerman ha tenido el mismo sueño desde que tiene uso de razón, él no quiere ser un pescador como su padre o un herrero como el padre de su mejor amigo. No, Noah Puckerman sueña con ser el capitán en jefe de un destructor de la marina intergaláctica. Sueña con viajar por el espacio, conocer planetas que sólo en sueños y en su imaginación ha visto. Ver algo más de lo que puede ver desde su pequeña ventana en el desván. Noah es un niño soñador; cosa que no complace a su padre, Jonas Puckerman. _

_Jonas es un hombre arisco, bebedor y jugador, que malgasta el dinero de la venta del pescado en aguamiel barato y mujerzuelas que ofrecen sus servicios en los sucios callejones del puerto. Fue entre aquellos callejones de pútrido olor, que Jonas encontró la muerte, dejando a su esposa e hijos en la miseria debido a sus deudas de juego._

_La madre de Noah tampoco es una mujer amorosa o dedicada a su familia. Ruth Puckerman, disfruta de andar escuchando los chismes y de espiar a los demás, dejando a sus hijos al cuidado de la abuela Puckerman, quien llena las infantiles mentes con fantasías y cuentos llenos de magia. Pero todo cambia con la muerte de Jonas, Noah a sus ocho años, tiene que crecer y madurar más rápido que el resto de sus amigos. Trabaja de sol a sol en el mercado de pescado, y lo poco que consigue no es suficiente. Entonces conoce a Azimio y su pandilla de ladrones; para ese entonces Noah tiene quince años._

_Lejos estaba Noah de pensar qué el formar parte de esa pandilla cambiaría el rumbo de su vida, que su familia se vendría abajo con la muerte de su abuela, y que la perra avariciosa de su madre vendería a su hermanita por unos cuantos galeones._

_Varios hechos marcaron la vida de Noah y, el que alguna vez fue un niño soñador, se convirtió en un temible y sanguinario pirata._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

_**biAgosto 5, año 4696 después de la Gran Guerra. **_

_**Sistema Nim: Estación espacial Ilota. **_

_**Destructor estelar Mauritania, **_

_**Capitán Puck./i/b**_

"Capitán, estamos por acoplarnos con la Estación de Ilota". La voz electrónica de Candy, la computadora central del Mauritania, el destructor pirata del que Noah, ahora Puck, es capitán. Sus ojos se enfocan en la vieja fotografía, donde un par de niños sonríen. Cada vez que sus ojos se detienen en la pequeña niña de rulos oscuros, su corazón se desgarra y siente como si un maldito mewnokc le oprimiera el pecho. Es la culpa de no haberla protegido como era su deber, la pequeña Sarah, su hermana.

"Candy, mantén los sistemas en alerta, entra a la base de datos de la estación y busca entre la lista de esclavos en puja el nombre Sarah Puckerman o si alguien con cuerda con su ADN e infórmame", Puck mira una última vez la fotografía. Se levanta y antes de salir de su camarote toma su láser, su cuchillo y su espada. En el pasillo se encuentra con Dave y Santana.

"¿Listo?", Santana lo mira de arriba abajo, como si tratara de encontrar que es lo que está mal con él. Dave sólo sonríe de medio lado. "¿Y tú piensas qué ese es un buen disfraz?, no creo esos creeplins te crean una mierda. No pareces un Lord".

"¿Y tú?, ni a dama llegas, tal vez una golfa…", Puck sonríe y la morena, lleva sus manos al pronunciado escote de su vestido azul acariciando sus senos, logrando que sobresalgan un tanto más del atrevido escote.

"Pensé que te gustaría imbécil; haz roto mi corazón. ¿Tú qué dices Karofsky, tan mal me veo?".

"Créeme, sino estuviera hasta los cojones de amor por mi pangle, te alzaría las enaguas y te follaría contra la pared más cercana", el tono serio de Dave dura apenas hasta terminar la frase, para después estallar en sendas carcajadas seguido por Puck y Santana.

Puck tiene aprecio por cada uno de los miembros de su tripulación. Cada uno, como él, tiene una historia que pesa, que duele. No sólo son piratas, sino también mercenarios a sangre fría: cada uno oculta bajo esa fachada de tipo duro el dolor y la debilidad que los sentimientos significan. A ojos ajenos los miembros de la tripulación de Mauritania son perros sin corazón, que se mueven al mejor postor y cobran cara la traición. El nombre de Puck y el de su destructor hacen temblar hasta el más valiente de la Fuerza Intergaláctica.

Y no es por el dinero o el poder, y mucho menos por el miedo, que Puck hace esto, claro que es un aliciente, pero la verdad es que está seguro que es la única forma de dar con su hermana. No hay otra manera, no hay a quien recurrir, porqué a los altos y ricos mandos del Consejo, no les importa lo que pasa con aquellos que caen en manos de los esclavistas. Incluso, muchos de ellos llegan a presumir a sus propios esclavos. La clase que menos tiene, no es importante, no cuenta.

"Vamos", Puck camina hacia la escotilla de salida, Santana le sigue, al igual que Dave. Antes de salir Puck da las últimas indicaciones a Candy y a Finn, su primer oficial.

"Buena suerte, que encuentres a Sarah", Finn puede ser alto y desgarbado, quizás un poco inocente, pero es un buen oficial y un buen amigo.

"Gracias hermano", sujetan sus antebrazos en saludo.

"Vamos, dejen sus mariconadas para luego: no es como que nos vayamos a ir para siempre", Santana sonríe y sale hacia el puente de la estación Ilota.

Puck sólo espera que la última pista que tiene para dar con el paradero de su hermana no resulte ser una tomadura de pelo. Porque de ser así cazara al imbécil que se la vendió y lo abrirá en canal como a un puerco.

Su cabeza duele, es un dolor sordo que le hace querer gritar que pare. No recuerda por qué duele ni mucho menos por qué el agua es un tanto más helada que lo normal. Intenta abrir los ojos y saber qué es lo que anda mal, momentos antes se encontraba en su paseo rutinario y ahora despierta con el incesante dolor, pero es recibido por la oscuridad; algo anda mal, lo sabe. Intenta mover sus brazos, pero no puede. Es entonces cuando siente el metal alrededor de ellos, apresándolo. Quiere liberarse, mueve su cuerpo, su torso y su cola buscando soltarse, pero todo esfuerzo es infructuoso.

Entonces la desesperación se torna en angustia y miedo.

Su boca se abre y se escapa un chillido cacofónico. No importa que la garganta se le desgarre, sus gritos continúan- Puede escuchar que algo vibra, un sonido como el de cadenas al ser arrastradas. Es entonces que todo se ilumina y la luz cegadora lo hace callar. Ahí frente a él, cinco criaturas de aspecto aterrador lo miran con enormes ojos rojos llenos de crueldad y avaricia, uno de ellos se acerca hasta lo que parece ser un muro de cristal. En aquel momento se da cuenta de lo que pasa; no está más en su casa, en los mares de Tritonis, no, ahora es un prisionero. Las ganas de liberarse aumentan, su cuerpo se sacude y sus gritos continúan. La criatura, que momentos antes se acercara no retrocede ni se inmuta ante su ensordecedor lamento. Sólo sonríe cruento e insensible, mostrando esos dientes que pueden desgarrarte de una sola intención y, entonces, el dolor en su cabeza se hace peor y el pejemuller se queda quieto, con los ojos inmensamente abiertos, al igual que su boca, en un mudo gesto. La criatura, se aleja y el sonido de las cadenas regresa al igual que la oscuridad.

"El pejemuller es el último en la subasta", dice la criatura, el creeplin, en un idioma que es lo más cercano a un gruñido.

En la oscuridad, Kurt lamenta haber desobedecido a su padre, lamenta el saber que quizás nunca vuelva a verlo, que jamás va a regresar a su casa. El dolor que sentía momentos antes no tiene comparación con el que quema su pecho al saber que no volverá con los suyos. Las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos, convirtiéndose en bellos cristales al entrar en contacto con el agua de su prisión y caen al fondo, para después desaparecer.

Un suave lamento escapa de sus labios, en esta ocasión es melodioso, como un canto o una plegaria. Un pensamiento a su padre…

"Ada".

Logran pasar por los guardias e infiltrarse en la subasta. Todo gracias a las identidades dadas por Sebastian—un pangle hacker que es parte de su tripulación—y Candy, engañando así a los perspicaces creeplins y sus métodos de seguridad. Puck puede ver la diversidad de clientes, que van desde los de alto rango militar, social y de realeza, hasta aquellos que vienen por nuevas adquisiciones para sus burdeles y cantinas. Al trigueño, le produce malestar y un dolor infinito el pensar que su pequeña hermana haya caído en manos de alguno de estos cabrones sin corazón.

Varias subastas se han llevado a cabo. Santana, que se considera a sí misma como una perra sin corazón, se ha obligado un par de veces a apartar la vista del escenario; donde no sólo se humillan a los esclavos, sino que se les minimiza, se les tortura…

"Esto es una mierda Puck, esos bastardos son…", y las palabras quedan atoradas en la garganta de Dave.

Los gruñidos y sollozos de dolor hacen que quiera ir ahí y despedazar a los malditos que golpean al pequeño pangle. No debía de tener más de 15 años, es tan pequeñito, apenas un cachorro si tienes en consideración que lo pangles llegan a vivir más de cien. No se da cuenta que está de pie hasta que siente el firme agarre de Puck sobre su muñeca. Ver al pangle sollozar y no pensar en su Sebastian le parece imposible. Más allá de que el color del pelaje es similar, está el miedo que puede ver en la mirada verde musgo tan característica de esa raza. La misma mirada que tenía Sebastian, cuando lo encontró en los muelles, asustado y muerto de hambre. Muerde intensamente el interior de su mejilla y entierra sus uñas en su muslo tratando de contener las ganas de ir hasta ahí y darles una lección a esos cabrones. Sabe que los pangles aun con su exterior feroz, son criaturas pacíficas y muy entregadas a sus amos; porque un pangle no puede vivir sin un amo, son seres que se enlazan de por vida a quién ellos eligen, madurando su carácter y acoplándose según las necesidades de su pareja; son dependientes, muy dependientes de sus parejas.

"Tienes que calmarte, piensa en lo que estos hijos de puta nos harán si nos descubren", masculla Puck, mientras sonríe con falsedad a un hombre más adelante que no deja de ver en su dirección.

"Capitán, he terminado de revisar las listas y no hay ninguna concordancia con Sarah Puckerman", la voz de Candy le habla al oído.

Puck tiene que contener las ganas de gritar, de arrasar con el maldito lugar, con toda esa gente, y con el que le vendió la falsa información. La ira lo consume por dentro y empuñando su laser se dispone a matar a unos cuantos para saciar un poco su sed de venganza, para después regresar al Mauritania, poner rumbo a la luna de Taurion donde sabe que encontrara a ese maldito taimado de Ben y hacerlo pagar. Pero, entonces, el sonido más hermoso, aunque triste, que jamás haya escuchado contiene su ira, colmándolo de una dulce y suave paz. Sus ojos van hacia el escenario, donde los creeplins han puesto un enorme contenedor de agua.

"Acaso… ¡por todas las Galaxias, nunca pensé qué vería uno con vida!", Santana no puede creer lo que ve, y no es la única en el salón donde un silencio sepulcral se ha instalado.

"Un pejemuller…"

Puck siempre escuchó de su nana historias fantásticas sobre sirenas, de sus cantos y maldiciones, de cómo devoraban a los marinos, pero que también bendecían con su gracia a aquellos que eran considerados amigos pero, aun viviendo en un planeta con sendos y hermosos mares, Puck nunca logró ver alguna. En esos momentos, sus ojos no creen lo que ven en el acuario, la inverosímil belleza que supera cualquier fantasía que su mente haya creado, la que se pasaría una vida entera admirando.

"Se da inicio a la subasta del pejemuller por un millón de créditos ¿quién da más?".

Sin saber que lo impulsa, levanta la mano, un millón y medio es su puja; pero el capitán no es el único interesado, los pejemulleres son valiosos, no sólo como objetos ornamentales, sino por el montón de mitos que los rodean, desde que son clarividentes hasta lo excelentes que pueden ser como amantes. Aunque esto no puede ser posible, ¿verdad?, ya que Puck cree que le faltan partes al equipo. Entre cada puja, Santana ha intentado que Puck pare, pero éste sigue y sigue, ignorándole como si no la escuchara, como si nada importara más que el pejemuller. La pelea es férrea, Puck sigue superando cada propuesta hasta que logra su cometido, hacerse de la creatura. Santana y Dave no entienden, han venido en busca de la pequeña Sarah y regresan al destructor con un pejemuller. Puck reacciona desorientado —como si hubiese estado en un trance— cuando el creeplin se acerca a exigir el pago.

"¿Qué demonios compré?", dice mientras extiende la tarjeta electrónica al creeplin, quien es feliz al ver que la transacción es aceptada.

"Un pez que puede arrancarte los ojos de un solo movimiento, claro además de dejarte sordo", Santana señala donde el pejemuller lucha contra sus ataduras y da estruendosos gritos.

"¿Por qué demonios no me detuviste?"

"Lo intente, lo juro; pero parece que alguien fue hechizado por el canto de la sirena, digo sireno".

"Felicidades jefe, es dueño de un pez", Dave se burla.

"Gracias, al menos mi mascota no escupe bolas de pelo", Puck mira hacia el pejemuller, y una vez más, siente como todo desaparece cuando sus ojos se encuentra con otros que son azules, verdes, grises… todo al mismo tiempo.

"¡Noah!"

"¿Qué?"

"De nuevo en las nubes, es hora de irnos".

Cuando regresan al destructor el pejemuller ya está en el andén, listo para ser llevado al interior de Mauritania. Puck firma los últimos papeles, así como el certificado de propiedad, da unas últimas indicaciones y están listos para partir.

"¿Qué compraste qué?", Finn mira con cierto temor el contenedor que permanece cerrado. Puck oprime el puente de su nariz, preparándose por quinceava vez para dar la información. Cuando abre los ojos y ve a su amigo, éste lo mira de esa forma que le recuerda cuando eran pequeños, con la misma curiosidad, con el mismo miedo, pero lleno de confianza en él.

"Un pejemuller".

"Por todas la Galaxias… ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?".

"No lo sé, es… mierda ni siquiera recuerdo haber hecho alguna puja. Finn, en un momento estaba recordando a mi abuela, a Sarah y nuestros años en Terra, y después me despierto y soy dueño de un pez" Puck se deja caer en su silla. "Necesito una maldita cerveza, no, una cerveza no, diez. Sí, diez es un mejor número. ¿Qué se supone que haga con eso… con él?".

"No lo sé hermano- Pilo, el único pez que tuve se murió y mamá lo hecho por el excusado".

Puck sonríe una vez más y las ganas de darse de golpes contra la pared aumentan. Ahora no sólo tiene que encontrar a su hermana y destazar a Ben por engañarlo, también tiene que cuidar a un pejemuller, de lo cual no sabe ni una mierda.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, espero que el inicio haya sido de su agrado. Cada miécoles voy a subir un capítulo nuevo. <strong>

**Un saludo y nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
